


Birds

by kimtristh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Genderbend, Incest, Kink Meme, M/M, Voyeurism, dubcon, weeping for myself tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimtristh/pseuds/kimtristh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who was it, dad?" Gale asks as the connection drops and the unknown man's voice fades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the worst person ever and never finish things but this wouldn't leave me alone. I requested it on the kink meme a couple of times to no avail so I figured I should just fill it myself, lol.
> 
> Here's the gist of it: http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/2676.html?thread=4881780#cmt4881780 it'll be a multi-parter, the incest is not non-consensual, but due to the nature of it I guess a strong dubcon warning is in place. Gale is 17 throughout.

"Who was it, dad?" Gale asks as the connection drops and the unknown man's voice fades.

Gale looks at him curiously from his spot where he's overlooking the eggs, spatula in hand. Weedy arms and only 5'6". Gale. His Gale.

"Daddy!" his son's cry rips through the room as he, faster said than done, slices through his wife's throat. She doesn't even fight back. It's almost like she knew, almost like she was expecting it from the moment Gale was born. As he looks over her shuddering body as she bleeds out, he could swear he sees relief in her eyes. The shadow of an 'I was right' that she'll never say. Except, she wasn't. Because this is not about ever afters without her, and Gale knows. Garrett Jacob Hobbs knows his son knows as he cries and shakes and begs, calling him 'daddy' like he never does, except when they hunt.

It was never supposed to be like this. His son is struggling against him as he whispers in his ear that everything will be okay, that he'll make it okay. "Please, daddy, don't!" and he hates himself because he wants to deny him. Because he knows he has denied him before. Because if he hadn't denied him all those times, this would have never happened.

His hand is firm around the knife, and he tells Gale how proud he is. Because he might be small, he might be slender, but he's not weak, he has never been weak. "Daddy, please let me go!" and that stings, that burns deeper than anything else. That's what it has all been about, isn't it? Letting him go. Not being able to let him go. So now he has to bring him down with him. 

He raises his hand, knife gripped tightly, whispering "I love you" against the young man's neck over and over and as he starts to slice through his son's neck, his Gale's throat, two men burst through the door, and then he's on the floor, shuddering as he dies from far too many bullets in his chest. Gale a few paces away from him, bleeding out, but not fast enough that he'll catch up with him.

"See? see?" he says, and as he dies, he has a second of regret, because the last thing he saw in his life, was not love in his son's eyes.


End file.
